


The Descent of An Archangel

by Luciferschild



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Anxiety, Caring Michael, Caring Sam, Claustrophobia, Crying Lucifer, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, God's A+Parenting, He did not make good decisions in several areas, How Do I Tag, Hurt Lucifer, Living in a cage is not good for one's mental health, Lucifer Needs a Hug, Protective Michael, maybe amara, someone needs to yell at him and make him see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferschild/pseuds/Luciferschild
Summary: What does a eternity in a cage do to a someone? They are about to find out  along with some truths hidden.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stir Crazy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316961) by [Monkeygirl77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77). 



 

 

 

Inspired by Monkeygirl77 ever since I read Stir Crazy I thought to myself there should be more fics about him in the cage like obviously that can’t be good for you despite being an all powerful being being trapped that long is gonna have to have lasting impact, I wish they would have explored this more in the show

Anywho she's actually one of my favorite authors and ahhh so talented

Italics are Lucifer’s thoughts and the past

 

 

One moment Lucifer was beating Dean that wretched brother up for interfering while Sam yelled at him and then preparing to fight Michael and the next thing he knew he was falling.

Fast, it felt like **before** and he had to force himself to not remember to breathe, at least that was something he could concentrate on. _Don’t think about it don’t think about it_ he repeated to himself.

He was dimly aware of Michael falling too but didn’t really register what was going on, he looked around as they stopped at last and his stomach dropped. If he were one of those humans he would have thrown up but no he must be strong.  He saw Sam separated from him as they were now in hell; the four of them now in the cage.

 

"What the hell did you do?!!" He screamed at Sam advancing on him angrily.

"I stopped you" Sam spat back. "You two were gonna end the world and I wasn’t gonna let that happen"

"Nice job genius now we're trapped in this cage for all eternity!" Lucifer yelled with as much rage as he could muster. While he was angry he was more uneasy and scared but he couldn’t let them sense that. He thought he was close to what the mud monkeys referred to as a panic attack.

He stalked off to one corner of the cage so that no one could notice hitting the wall and hissing softly as his hand split open.

"I wouldn’t uh do that if I were you" Michael's human said.

"Mind your own fucking business kid" He sneered. He was gonna get out he had to he wasn’t gonna do this again. He couldn’t. _No no no this wasn’t happening he must be hallucinating somehow_

 

Michael walked toward him and pulled him back “Lucifer stop this"

"No you can’t keep me here" he got in Michael’s face that was better than showing his true feelings. _Too cold. Too Dark. So lonely, so small, no one cares about you they’ve abandoned you again._

"Father would want a monster like you locked away" Michael said darkly.

 

Lucifer wrenched himself out of Michael's hold sitting down and letting his mind wander to other possible realities. He imagined Gabriel still alive. Oh his sweet Gabriel, damnit why had things turned out this way, why wouldn’t they just...  The memory of his and Gabriel’s fight pulled him back to the present. No matter how much he wanted he could never take it back and that killed him.

He wiped at tears forming in his eyes hoping to erase the evidence prior to anyone seeing. "Lucifer?" Sam said gently.

"What?" He asked managing for his voice to not shake.

"Are you... I..."

"Save your petty words monkey." He said meanly jumping to the only defense mechanism he had to keep himself together. He would not let them best him. If he pushed everyone away first they couldn’t hurt him as bad.

He heard Michael mutter something about him being an attention whore.

 

"I was just trying to help, damn, you deserve everything you got." Sam snapped at him.

 

"I only disagreed, I deserved to be locked in a fucking cage for centuries to be hated to be talked about like scum of the earth?!?! Fuck you Sam Winchester, I called out for them and they fucking ignored me! Do you know-" He cuts himself off from his outburst and with a renewed purpose slams into the cage again despite the agony that erupts in his grace for the action. He screams throwing himself into the slight hole he'd made once more.

 

"Open damnit! Raphael Let me go!" He shouts " Father, I won’t cause anymore trouble just let me out!" he calls desperately, flashing back to before. "Please you... Gabriel! Raphael Michael love me again, don’t don’t" _his mind went to the past “Why Michael why are you doing this to me”_

 

Sam pulls him back. "Lucifer, stop you’re hurting yourself."

 

"No, don’t wanna be alone again, don’t wanna stay here, take me back, put me in heaven's jail, torture me just... Ill be good please" Lucifer pleads seeming not to hear Sam.

 

"Lucifer, you’re not alone; you've got us this time" Sam takes Lucifer's face in his hands forcing him to look at him.

 

"Sam?"

"Yes, it's me"

"Why? Why'd you bring me back here, you should’ve just killed me instead" he said brokenly.

 

Michael stepped over to them with a sigh. "Brother I’m sorry I didn’t realize...”

 

"DDidnt realize what? Thought that being alone without any other beings for eons would cure the evil inside me" he asked with a twisted sad smile on his face.

 

"Yes, I don’t... I didn’t think it would be so long... it was father's will, he...”

 

Anger appeared in Lucifer's eyes "Father doesn’t give a damn about me! He left and even when I said sorry he didn’t come, I hate him!" _I hope he stays gone forever I don’t care if he comes back_

 

"Said sorry?" Michael asked confusion evident in his tone.

"I said... I was wrong I begged him to let me out to let me come home or even just to see you he never answered"

Lucifer swallowed against all the pesky human emotions he was feeling. At least anger was strong it could be useful the others made him appear weak and he had seen it just gave way to helplessness and he never wanted to feel those things from before again. He tried to block it from his mind but it was not helping being back here again being forced to confront things he'd long since buried.

His breathing sped up he put his head in his hands, trying distraughtly to keep it together.

"I didn’t know, I would've came for you-"

"Stop lying! Stop, just kill me  be the good son" Lucifer sneered, holding back the sobs that threatened to erupt from his throat and had to make a very hard effort in order to not flinch at that statement for more reasons than one.   

Michael shoke his head pulling Lucifer to him and refusing to let go even when Lucifer fought him.

"Shh" Michael murmured softly humming an enochian lullaby from when they were young.

 

Lucifer was no longer able to hold back the feelings that had been stirred up making him starting to cry, "MMicha, please don’t leave me again"

"Shh little one, I won’t," Michael answered concerned a bit by the nickname, Lucifer hadn’t called him that in ages since he'd been a young fledgling.

"Just wanted you aand Gabriel to come back bbut you wouldn’t! I called for you, wwhy wouldn’t you come?!" Lucifer sobbed. _He didn’t understand he’d called out frantically for them for days straight until even with being an angel he lost his voice. he thought maybe this was a mean trick, Raphael maybe he could see not coming for him he’d changed become more cold and distant with the fighting and Gabriel… poor Gabriel always hated it. But Gabriel loved him why wouldn’t he come?_

 

 

"I... I'm here now Luci, not gonna let anyone else hurt you" Michael said quietly. He didn’t know what to tell his brother why they hadn’t heard his prayers when he'd obviously desperately needed them. Michael decided just to focus on the now, maybe he couldn’t change the past but he could protect him from now on.

 

Sam looked concerned and stepped forward to join the hug.

“We’ll find a way out of here Lucifer, I really am sorry”

“Its… all right, you didn’t, you were just trying to, you wanted to protect your brother” Lucifer replied. As long as he didn’t think about it too hard he was okay.

“We’ve got you little star” Michael assured him, “Close your eyes rest”

Lucifer reluctantly nodded and cuddled into his older brother’s side. Michael made eye contact with Sam and Adam.

“Why... I thought he was evil what was that?” Adam asked quietly.

“Not evil… just complicated he’s been thru a lot, I didn’t realize some things, perhaps I should’ve… maybe I could’ve avoided some of this if I’d just talked to him, I am sorry” Michael said regretfully whispering as to not awake Lucifer.

“I’m sorry you got dragged into this Adam, we’re gonna find a way out of this place though, maybe Dean can use the key again.”

“Key?” Michael had never heard of one and he was one of the people who helped make it.

“Yeah… um Gabriel told us how to open the cage.”

This was news to Michael and why had Gabriel chosen to get involved then again it was obvious he always hated their fighting and if he could avoid them killing each other…

“So he told you to push me?” Michael was feeling a bit hurt or he didn’t know about the prospect.

“Uh no that was actually just my idea, heat of the moment kind of deal. I just wanted the earth to stay safe.”  Michael felt relieved at that and while he didn’t like it he understood.

“It will, I have no intention of fighting my brother anymore.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, it would be beneficial to him as well as all of us to be rid of this place though.”

“Yes, I’ll... I’ve got some ideas” Sam took a look at Lucifer and his second brother and nodded at Michael, who knew life could be so complicated?

Well he had some work to do.

 

 

 

Tell me what you think! I may add more if people actually like this im not sure


End file.
